When four becomes one
by Heroman95
Summary: While visiting Cybertron, the Autobot's human friends were in for a unique experience that would forever change the course of their lives. One little cosmic storm later and everything becomes FANTASTIC!
1. Chapter 1: Fantastic changes

**AN: To the best of my knowledge there has never been a Fantastic Four crossover with Transformers Prime; so it pleases me to be the first. The plot of this story is set a year and half in the future after the Autobots left Earth. I based the story off of the 2005 Fantastic Four movie. Now let's jump into it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fantastic changes

 **Jasper, Navada, Darby residents**

"Jack, hurry up or we're going to be late. " June said as she finished packing her bags. "I'm coming, just give me a minute." Jack replied as he got the rest of his stuff secured in a suitcase. When he was all done he grabbed his luggage and made his way downstairs. "Do you have everything you need?" June asked wanting to make sure he was prepared for their trip. "Yes, and before you ask I already did a check and everything's there." Jack could tell that his mom was a little up in arms about this whole situation. But he also knew that her concerns were well warranted. "Well I'm sorry; it's just that it's not everyday that you go vacationing on another planet. When I was your age I spent most of my spring breaks at home with my family." "It's okay mom, I'm nervous too. I'll admit I'm a little excited; but you'd have to be crazy to not be at least a little bit worried. I still don't know how Miko got the Autobots to agree to this; I mean I was right there and I don't get it."

 **Flashback, one week ago**

It had been a little over a year since the Autobots returned to Cybertron, and bit by bit the people who were involved were slowly adjusting to their new lives. Miko and her friends were getting used to the idea of being consultants for the government on anything having to do with Cybertron and it's citizens. After the Autobots left Agent Fowler decided to make them consultants until they were old enough to become official agents of the government. Every day after school they would get together and hang out for a while, as Well as occasionally reminisce about all the fun adventures they had with the Autobots. Ratchet even managed to set up a comm link between Earth and Cybertron before he left for home; that way they could both call each other whenever they pleased. So most of their days were spent at Hanger E, talking to the Autobots through the comm link. "Awe, come on Ratchet, when do we get to see you guys again?" Miko whined about not being able to see the Autobots anymore. "Miko we've been over this already, aside from wanting to see you again, there's really no reason for us to return to Earth." Ratchet said while he was on the other line. "I know, it's just, I really miss Bulkhead. And I know that Jack and Raf miss Arcee and Bumblebee." "I know you miss them; but the fact remains that we can't just drop everything to come and visit you." Ratchet exclaimed over the other end of the comm link.

"Who are you talking to Ratchet?" Arcee asked as she and the other Autobots made their way over to the communications terminal. "Our friends on Earth" Ratchet answered. The moment those words left his mouth the other Autobots became ecstatic. They all wanted to have a turn to talk to their friends. "One at a time" Ratchet said as he finally gave in to their request. Bulkhead was the first to start talking. "Hey Miko; it's good to hear your voice, I missed you. So how are things going over there?" "Hey Bulk, I missed you too; and pretty well all things considered." Miko said in reply to Bulkhead's question. After waiting patiently for them to finish their conversation; Arcee and Bumblebee asked if Jack or Raf was with Miko, and if they could speak with them. Just then Jack and Raf made their way over to the terminal to talk to their Autobot friends. They started to catch up and talk for a while, until Miko decided to chime in. "So when are you guys coming back?" "Miko, how many times do I have to tell you? There's a lot of work to be done here; we can't just come back." Ratchet said yet again, as he was annoyed by Miko's constant persistence. "The doc's right Miko; even though we miss you guys, it's only been a year, and Cybertron still needs a lot of TLC right now." Bulkhead murmured in an attempt to play pacemaker. "It's just not fair; we haven't seen you guys in over a year. And we've never even been to Cybertron since it was restored." Then an idea started to dawn on Miko.

"If you guys can't come to Earth, then why don't we come to Cybertron? I mean, you learned a little about our planet, but we learned next to nothing about yours. Why can't we take a few days just to explore Cybertron?" Everyone else was blown away by Miko's suggestion. Jack and Raf couldn't believe what she had just asked for. And some of the Autobots were against the idea as well, namely Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. "Absolutely not; we can not afford to waste time chaperoning the humans while they visit." Ultra Magnus responded in an attempt to keep their objective of rebuilding Cybertron their top priority. "Hold on, we might be able to go along with Miko's idea. With Cybertron restored we've got more than enough workforce to finish rebuilding. Some of us could use that time to show our friends around." Arcee said trying to win over Ultra Magnus. Her idea met resistance at first; but then she pointed out that they wouldn't of saved their planet without them. Soon enough, all the Autobots, even Ratchet, were in agreement. Ultra Magnus, realizing he was out numbered, finally gave in. "Very well, they can come; but I trust this won't interfere with your work." All the Autobots nodded their heads in understanding. "So what time would be good for you guys to come over?" Arcee asked wanting to know. "Well spring break's next week, so how about then? Because then we'll be able to spend the next few days with you." Miko said with pride evident in her voice. So the date had been set, and preparations were to be made.

On the ride home, Jack kept thinking about how he was going to explain this to his mother. To say that she was surprised at the revelation that her son would be spending his spring break on another planet, would be an understatement. "Wait, your what?" she asked. "I'm spending spring break on Cybertron with the Autobots. Look it wasn't my idea, I'm just going along with what was suggested." After he took a while to explain things to her, she started to get the message. She knew that her son missed his friends. It also didn't help the situation, that he always wanted to be a astronaut. After thinking things over for a bit, June made her decision. "Well, there's absolutely no way I'm letting you go alone." "What?" he asked in surprise. "If you want to spend your vacation with your friends, that's fine. But if your going to an alien planet; I think there should be at least one adult with you. So I'll take some time off work; and we'll make this a family trip, okay?" "Okay" Jack said with a certain amount of surprise and relief. He never thought his mother would do this for him. It made him happy to know that she knew just how much this ment to him. So plans had been set in motion. All that was left to do was to call their parents, or in Miko's case host parents, and get permission. They all thought it would be alright, once they herd June would be there to supervise. And with that, they all started to get ready.

 **End: flashback**

 **Army base, Hanger E**

As June's car rolled up to the hanger, she and Jack were greeted by the rest of his friends. Once they exchanged pleasantries, Miko and Raf offered to help with their bags. When they got inside, Raf remembered an important issue that he needed to address with them. "I almost forgot, wait here, I'll be right back." Raf walked off to fetch the surprise he had for them. When he returned he handed them all some blue and black suits. "Put these on" he said to them. "What are they?" Jack asked while in a state of wonder. "They're our uniforms; the synthetics act as a second skin. Adapting to your body's individual needs." Miko just stood there with a questioning look on her face. "I think he means that they help regulate the temperature of your body. You know, they keep what's supposed to be cool, cool. But at the same time, they also warm up the cold parts of your body." Jack said doing his best to explain it to Miko. She nodded her head in understanding, now that her unspoken question had been answered. "Exactly, think of them as environment suits. Since we've never been on the planet's surface; I would advise Waring them at all times, just in case. The material is made of self regulating, unstable molecules. Me and Ratchet have been working on the formula for a while now." After Raf was done explaining, they all went to go change into their uniforms. At first Jack was worried that it might not fit, but then as he was putting it on, he realized that the material was extremely stretchy. It adjusted to fit his body like it was the easiest thing in the world. The suit was mainly blue with, black boots, gloves, and a black collar. When he was finished he went to go meet up with the others. "Well, what do you think?" Miko asked. When Jack saw her in that form fitting outfit, it became very hard to keep his composure. "Uh, uh, you look great" Jack said while stuttering, and trying to hide his blush. After that bit of awkwardness was over, they all gathered at the spacebridge. "Alright, if everyone's ready, then I'll just punch in the coordinates and we'll be good to go." Raf said eager to get to Cybertron already. As soon as the spacebridge came to life, they stepped through it and proceeded to make their way to Cybertron.

 **Cybertron, The well of all sparks**

When they stepped out of the portal, June was the first one to speak. "Wow, that's a big hole" she said referring to the well of all sparks. "Yeah, according to the Autobots, it goes all the way to the planet's core. They call this place The well of all sparks because this is where all the sparks on the entire planet come from." Jack did his best to explain the Autobot's version of creation to his mother. By the time he was done explaining, June understood exactly what he ment. As soon as their conversation was brought to a close, the Autobots came to greet their human friends. "You made it, it's so good to see you all again. Uh, what are you guys wearing?" Bumblebee said as he motioned to their suits. "Why, the new uniforms that I..uh I mean, me and Rafael made for them, of course." Ratchet took a minute to tell them why he made them those suits, and why it was so crucial that they keep them on. He told them that with Cybertron's atmosphere restored that they shouldn't have any trouble breathing. However, the suits were only a precaution in case they need help keeping their body temperature under control. "Alright, if we're all finished catching up, then we'll show you to where you'll be staying, and then we can do some exploring." Arcee murmured as she tried to get everyone back on track.

After walking for a while they came to a stop at a tall, shiny building. "Look familiar?" Arcee asked. It was the same building that Megatron had fixed with the Omega lock. "Isn't that?" Miko tried to say but was unable to finish her question. "Yep, the very same building that Megatron restored. We moved in before anyone else could make their claim on it. So now it's kind of our official base." Bulkhead stated as a matter of fact. When Miko was done being blown away by how cool that sounded, they all decided to go inside and check out where they would be staying for the next few days. Jack and June were staying with Arcee in her quarters, Raf was with Bumblebee, and Miko was staying with Bulkhead. When they got all their stuff put away, the Autobots and humans went out to explore Cybertron. While they were walking through the city; every other cybertronian stared at them with amazement. They had never seen humans before; and pretty soon they all started to huddle around them in a crowd. It was at that moment that Jack felt like an animal at the zoo; he knew that everyone's eyes were on him and his friends. "Back off, they're with us" Arcee said. Soon enough they made their way to the heart of the city; where they came across a giant statue of what looked like Optimus Prime.

The humans had been told about what happened to Optimus; about how he gave his life for the survival of his planet. Although that didn't make missing him any easier. "I can't believe that he's really gone" Jack said with sorrow evident in his voice. "He sacrificed himself so that everyone else could live. And what's amazing is that he did it without a moment of hesitation. In my optics, that's what makes him a hero. Actually no, it's more than that, he's not just a hero, he's a legend." Arcee exclaimed without a single bit of doubt in her voice. "Alright, I think that's enough feeling sorry for ourselves for one day. What do you say that we continue with the tour?" As the days went on they saw more and more of Cybertron. They saw the Cybertron hall of records; the very same place that Optimus used to work at. They saw the old gladiator arena; they even saw the acid pits.

When they weren't busy exploring, most of their down time was used to look back on past adventures. Then one day Wheeljack came to them with an offer. He asked them if they would like for him to take them up in a ship; so they could truly see the stars. They tried to point out that his ship was destroyed during the Decepticons invasion of Jasper. But he told them that he had that covered. Soon they arrived at the hanger and saw what looked like a brand new Jack-Hammer. After he explained that he rebuilt it from scratch; they all boarded the ship and were off to see the stars. They did a bit of sight seeing for a while, Wheeljack even showed them Cybertron's moons. Everything was going great, until a blip showed up on the radar. "Uh Wheeljack, what's this blip on the screen mean?" Raf asked a bit worried. "Just a cosmic storm, nothing to worry about" he said. "Just a cosmic storm?" Jack said not sounding at all reassured. "We get them out in space all the time; besides that storm is hours away from us. By the time it gets here we'll be long gone, trust me, everything's going to be alright." Just then a loud rattling noise could be heard all over the ship. "Unless of course, the engines give out" Wheeljack said with annoyance. After that he immediately went to work fixing the ship. At that moment Raf noticed a loud beeping sound on the radar; his eyes filled with dread as he knew what was going to happen. "Guys, the cloud has accelerated, we've got a minute maybe less before it reaches us. And based on those readings I just saw, I'd say it's deadly. So if we can't get those engines fixed soon, then we'll all die." After hearing that they all scurried to help Wheeljack fix the ship. Just as they were finishing up, Jack saw the storm through the ship's window. "Here it comes, BRACE YOURSELVES!" Jack shouted. When the storm hit, it sent the Jack-Hammer hurtling through space. Thinking fast Wheeljack scooped the humans up in his arms; so they wouldn't bang against the walls. As they were bathed in cosmic rays, it felt like they were being torn apart at a molecular level. After the storm passed; everyone had been knocked unconscious.

 **Earth, Unit E, medical ward**

"Wake up, come on, Miko" a familiar voice said as Miko struggled to open her eyes. As soon as her vision cleared up, she could see Jack sitting in a chair beside the bed she was currently resting in. "Welcome back, my friend" Jack said with relief clear in his voice. "Ah, what happened, where are we?" Miko murmured as she placed her hand on her throbbing head. "Well first we were hit by a cosmic storm that knocked everyone unconscious, even Wheeljack was knocked into stasis. Then, I'm not sure how, but my mom was some how able to convince the Autobots to let us seek medical treatment back on Earth. But the Autobots would only agree to it if they were allowed to come and be with us. So now here we are, back on Earth, in the medical facility of Unit E. You've been asleep for three days, and you kinda had us a little bit worried for a moment there. Oh, and Agent Fowler placed us under quarantine until they can determine whether or not the radiation that the cloud hit us with is treatable." Just then Miko started to get up; only for Jack to get up out of his chair and rush to her side. "Easy, let me help you" he said as he helped her to her feet. When she expressed her desire to be out of the hospital gown she was wearing and in her own clothes; Jack walked over to the other side of the room, grabbed her clothes and handed them to her. He turned around and waited for her to finish changing; then when she was done, she made an attempt to start walking on her own only for her legs to start wobbling due to her lack of energy. Luckily Jack managed to catch her before she hit the ground; he helped her walk for a bit until she decided that she was strong enough to do it on her own. After a while when she was able to keep her balance, they went their separate ways.

When Miko was walking through the halls, she crossed paths with Raf. He was wearing hospital scrubs with slippers and a robe. As she walked by him she noticed something stick out about him. "Nice dew, I'm liking the grandpa look" she said as she motioned to his hair, before she walked off. "What?" Raf asked before going to a mirror to check his hair. When he looked at his reflection, he saw a white streak on both sides of his head running down the center of his hair. He brushed it off as a side of the storm, and went to find nurse Darby to see about their test results. When he found her they started to compare notes. He glanced at her clipboard and said "Our blood panels show no signs of radiation, good. We should step up this protocol every-" Raf tried to say but was interrupted. "Every four hours, I know what I'm doing Raf. Another day or so of testing and we'll be free to go. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and meet my son" June said as she took her clipboard back from Raf.

When Jack made it to his room, he started to change into his original clothes. "Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" The nurse asked. "I promised I'd go see my mom, and after that I thought I'd go for a walk or something." "Fine but remember, there are rules here. You can't leave until-" "Until we finish the testing, I know. My mom is a nurse too, you know." As Jack was finishing getting dressed , the nurse shoved a thermometer in his mouth. "Ewe, your hot" she said as she stared at his temperature on the screen. "Um, thank you" he said not really sure how to respond to that. "No, I mean you might have a fever." "Well I feel fine, and I really have to go" he said while giving her back her thermometer and leaving to go meet his mother. She looked at the thermometer and was in shock of what she saw; apparently he had a temperature of 209.

When they were both outside, June asked Jack "How are you feeling?" "Great, how about you?" He questioned as the two embraced in a hug. When they separated June said "Fine thanks for asking. So do you want to talk about what happened?" Jack told her that when the storm hit, he was scared; not just for his safety but also that of his friends. "You herd Raf, that storm was deadly, we all could have died. And maybe all I had to do to stop it was to say no to the ride that Wheeljack offed us." "Jack, it was a freak of nature, nobody could have possibly seen it coming, especially you, let it go." When they were done speaking, June noticed that Miko was only a few yards away from them, just out of ear shot. "You know, when you live through something like this it makes you feel glad that you got the right kind of person in your life." June said to Jack. "Yeah, you and Fowler are really great together; I know I had a problem with it at first but I'm really glad that he makes you happy." "I'm not talking about Bill. You know, just because things didn't work out with Sierra; that doesn't mean you can't find love in someone else." She said while gesturing to Miko. Jack caught on to what she was getting at an simply said "What?" "Jack, I've seen the way you look at her. Plus when she was in a coma any one of us could have stayed with her; but you choose to remain by her side" June said. "Come on, in a little over a year her student visa will expire, she'll move back to Tokyo, and I'll probably never see her again." "But isn't that her decision?" "Mom, things will work out for the best, trust me" he said just before he gave her a pat on the back and left. When he left June spent some time thinking about the situation. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

Arcee managed to convince Jack into taking a ride with her to clear his head. He told her he would but that he had to get back soon because his mom invited him to dinner. They drove for a while before coming to a stop at a cliff that overlooked what seemed like all of the desert. As they both looked out at the horizon, Arcee started to notice something. "Jack, your on fire" she murmured. "Huh?" He said not being sure what she meant. "YOUR ON FIRE, LOOK!" Jack looked down and saw that his clothes were burning; as he struggled to put them out he accidentally stepped to close to the edge and fell off. "NO!" Arcee screamed in vain as she tried to catch him. As he fell, the flames only seemed to get stronger, until eventually his whole body was engulfed in fire. He flew through the air and landed right in the sand. When Arcee got to the bottom of the cliff see saw Jack sticking out of the sand with the top half of his body completely exposed. After thinking for a moment, Jack finally spoke up and said "Can you give me a hand in getting back to base?" Arcee shrugged and then proceeded to dig him out of the sand. After they got back to the base Jack ran to his room while covering his privet area with his helmet. After he got cleaned up, he got dressed and went off to find the others. He found Miko and his mom in the newly rebuilt mess hall, and was about to tell them what had happened to him. "Jack, what are you doing here?" June asked. At that point Jack got confused; didn't she invite him to dinner? "I thought that-" Jack said unable to find the right words in order to finish his sentence. "Great, well maybe you could join us" June said.

As they walked over and sat down at the table; it was at that moment that Jack finally realized what his mother was trying to do. She was trying to set him and Miko up, while she played wingman. When Raf showed up to eat with them she thought that her plan was ruined. But to her surprise things still went smoothly between Jack and Miko; despite the fact that they weren't alone together. During the course of the meal, Jack and Miko started talking to each other and laughing in joy over past experiences. Everything was going so well until Miko started to get these weird stomach pains. "Are you alright?" Jack asked. "Yeah, it was probably just something I ate, I think I need to go lay down." After she left Jack decided to speak to his mother. "Look, I know what your trying to do but it's just not going to happen. Miko's got a life to live after she leaves Jasper, and I don't want to get in the way of that." "Oh my gosh, how did I ever raise such a boy scout like you. You never got it, and you never will; unless it's explained to you by Optimus Prime himself." Jack didn't understand why his mom was so mad; all through her rant all he could think about was "What could I have possibly said that would upset her this much?" "You can help save the world, but you can't tell the girl you like that you like her. Take it from me, sometimes it's just nice to be wanted, to be seen and heard" she said while her body started to turn invisible. But Jack and Raf didn't notice, because they weren't looking. "Look at me" she said to them. When they looked back at her they were both in shock by what they saw. "We can't" Jack responded. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T, LOOK AT ME!" "Mrs. Darby, look at your hands" Raf said while pointing at her. When she looked at herself she was so afraid that she accidentally knocked her wine glass off the table. When Raf reached to catch it they were all surprised to see how far his arm had stretched. Then he slowly brought his arm back and set the glass on the table. After Jack's mom became visible again, he remembered what he originally came there to tell them. "Oh that reminds me, you guys are never going to believe what happened to me today" he said like it was the most casual thing in the world.

After all the weirdness at the table was done, they decided that they should go find Miko. Miko on the other hand, wasn't doing so well herself. While she was laying in bed the pain only seemed to get worse. She started to sweat uncontrollably, and she could also hear what seemed like the faint sound of what she thought was her bed creaking. Sooner or later the bed finally gave way and broke, due to her increasing body mass. As the others were walking through the halls, Raf and June were trying to figure out what had caused all of this. "It must be the storm cloud, I mean it's completely altered our DNA" June suggested. "Let's not jump to any conclusions, we need a massive amount of evidence before we can confirm that" Raf responded. As they were talking Jack got an idea, he started snapping his fingers and then he said "Hey guys, check this out." Every time they saw Jack snap his fingers a little flame appeared. When he snapped them for the last time the flame disappeared, and he said "Now picture that, but everywhere, it was everywhere, WHAT?" He shouted that last part as he gestured to his body. Raf finally gave up and said "The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." "Ah man, well how bad is that? Because for a brief moment I think I was flying" Jack stated. When they finally got to Miko's room, the door had been locked. As June tried to figure out what the unlock code was, Raf had gotten an idea. He got down on his knees and placed his hand under the door; in a matter of seconds he was stretching to reach the lock. When it was over he brought his hand back from under the door, and Jack said "Okay, that was useful, a little gross, but useful." Then a loud noise could be herd from the other side of the door; they rushed inside and saw a huge hole in the wall, but Miko was nowhere to be found. After a few seconds Agent Fowler showed up demanding answers. They explained that Miko did this, and that she had some sort of reaction to the storm. After they explaining that it had different side effects on them all, Fowler urged them to find Miko, and then he left. "Does anybody know where she's going?" Raf asked. Jack noticed a picture of Miko and her parents laying on the floor, he let out a sigh before he answered. "She's going home."

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Miko went through the spacebridge, and was now back home in Japan. At first she thought that her new found strength was cool; but when she looked in the mirror, she was horrified by what she saw. So she decided that she needed to seek out the comfort and support of her family. But on the way to the spacebridge she frightened a lot of people. So when she got to Japan she thought that it would be a good idea to try and blend in. She broke into a clothing store to find something that would cover up her skin; but the only thing that would fit her was from the men's big and tall section. She picked out some black pants, a black tank top, and a tan trench coat with a hat to complete the lock; but no shoes would fit her so she had to go bare foot. After she got dressed she went straight to her parents house. When she got to the front door she was about to use the intercom, only to find out that the buttons were to small. Looking back she realized that it had been a miracle that she was even able to operate the spacebridge properly. "Awe, you got to be kidding me, alright" she said as she attempted to push the tiny buttons. After some trial and error she finally hit the right button. "Mom, dad, are you there?" She asked. "Miko, is that you, when did you get home sweetheart?" Mrs. Nakadai said. "Mom, can you and dad meet me out front, I really need to talk to you." "Out front, why, is everything okay?" "Look if you and dad could just meet me outside, I'll explain everything, okay?" After all of that was said, her parents agreed to meet her outside. When they got across the street, they noticed someone lurking in the shadows. "Over here, don't come any closer, what I have to show you may come as a bit of a shock. Mom, dad, remember when you used to say that I'd always be your little girl, no matter what." "Yes, Miko what's going on, your scaring us" her mother said. Miko stepped out of the shadows and took off her hat to revile her new look. She still had her normal hair style, but her skin was completely covered by orange rocks. "Oh my god" Mrs. Nakadai said while backing away. "Mom, dad, it's me, it's still me. I was just in an accident, let me explain" she said while reaching out to them. "NO, STAY AWAY!" Mrs. Nakadai yelled as she ran back to the house, with her husband not far behind. "MOM, DAD!" Miko yelled out. After a moment of thought, Miko decided to put her hat back on and leave.

 **Rainbow bridge, Tokyo**

Jack, Raf and June were finally dressed in their original clothes, and were currently riding in a cab that was driving across the Rainbow bridge of Tokyo. They were on their way to the Nakadai house, where they were hoping was the place that they would find Miko. On another part of the bridge, Miko could be seen sitting on the edge that overlooks the water. She had ditched the hat and trench coat, and was now only wearing her black pants and tank top. As she sat there she started to contemplate everything that just happened. "Oh come on guys, a few days on Cybertron, it'll be great. Trust me, what's the worst that could happen" Miko said as she remembered the same words that she used on everyone else to convince them to go on the trip with her. Just then a pigeon landed on her shoulder "Hey little guy, your not afraid of me, are you?" When the bird flew away it left it's droppings all over her shoulder. "Perfect, thanks" she said sarcastically as she wiped off her shoulder. At that moment she noticed a man wearing a nice suit and holding a briefcase, preparing to jump off the bridge. The briefcase fell into the water, but before the man could jump Miko decided to speak up. "Hey" she said surprising the man. "You think you got problems, you take a good look pal, how bad could it be right? Uh, I don't think you want to" she said the last part in order to prevent him from accidentally walking off the side of the bridge. Miko let out a sigh of annoyance and said "Ok pal. No don't go up there, I said stop." She murmured in a vain attempt to keep him from walking into oncoming traffic. But regardless the man fell into the line of traffic; forcing Miko to jump down and save him. Just then a truck headed straight for them; thinking fast Miko tackled the truck with all her might, stopping the truck in its path. "Come here" she said as she pulled the man out of the way of a speeding car. When the man got to his feet he started to panic. "Calm down, you want to be scared, FINE!" Miko shouted that last part knowing full well that he'd never relax; then he got even more frightened and ran away.

After Miko wrecked the truck it caused a traffic jam. Jack and the others got out of the cab and tried to proceed on foot; only to be stopped by the emergency services personnel. "What now?" June asked. As much as Jack hated to say it, he had to "We're not going to get past these guys, but you could" he said to his mom. Miko ripped the door off the truck so she could help the driver. She apologized for wrecking his truck and proceeded to get him out of the truck; only to find out that he was stuck to his seat. Back with the others, June was becoming invisible again. "Mrs. Darby, your clothes, lose them" Raf said. Although Jack didn't like what he was seeing, he knew it had to be done; unfortunately when she stripped down to her underwear her invisibility wore off. As soon as she noticed this she tried to cover herself up. "Wow, have you been hitting the gym?" Jack asked. "Shut up" she said.

Miko ripped the seat right out of the truck, taking the driver with it. But when the police arrived they told her to put the man in the seat down on the ground. She hesitated for a moment, but eventually complied. The situation with Jack and the others wasn't getting any better either. "ANYMORE BRIGHT IDEAS, WHY DON'T YOU STRIP DOWN AND HAVE A HUNDRED PEOPLE STARE AT YOU!" June yelled at both Jack and Raf. "Mom" he said in order to get her attention; after half a second she understood what he was getting at, she had become invisible again. After she stripped off the rest of her clothes, she made her way through the crowd; then Jack picked up his mom's clothes, and he and Raf went to go find their friends. When Miko finally put the driver down, she backed away slowly; but when a electrical circuit blew up she used the distraction to make a break for it. Unfortunately a cop managed to get a shot off, and nicked her in the shoulder, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I still can't believe you made me do that" June stated. "We got through didn't we? Let's just find Miko" Jack responded. They searched for a little bit, but when they found her they were surprised to see the new her. While Jack looked off into the distance, he saw a little girl who was looking for her mom; and when he saw a propane tank explode he didn't hesitate to jump into action. He got in between her and the blast, in an attempt to shield the girl from the flames, and he succeeded. The explosion was so strong that it caused a speeding fire truck to swerve off the bridge, and dangle from the edge. As the explosion reached June she put her hands up to cover her face; only to find out that she had created a force field around the flames. With a great big push she forced the flames to dissipate, and then lowered her hands in exhaustion. As the fire truck started to slip, Miko grabbed it and pulled with all her strength while saying "No you don't." But then one of the firefighters who was holding on to the truck fell, he fell until he suddenly stopped; when he looked up he saw that a young boy had stretched to great lengths to catch him. "I got you" Raf said as he pulled him to safety. After much great effort, Miko was finally able to pull the truck back on to the bridge, and then she let go to take a well deserved breather.

The police wanted to arrest her; but after hearing the crowd cheer for her, they lower their weapons and left her alone. She looked around for a bit, and then spotted her parents in the crowd. She walked towards them and stopped only a few feet away from them. Her mother with tears in her eyes, reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture that had all three of them together on it. After she placed the picture on the ground, both of her parents left. When they were gone Miko tried to pick up the picture of her and her family; but she failed miserably every time. She had just about given up, until Jack picked it up and handed it to her. After they both rose to their feet Jack decided to tell her exactly how he was feeling at that moment. "I promise you, that we will do everything in our power, until there is not a solution left to be found. Your going to be Miko again. And I swear to you, that you are not alone in this, you will never be alone." Jack said to Miko with all the compassion and honesty that he could muster up.

At this point Jack and his friends were in a big tent that the police and firefighters set up for them; they were currently getting checked for any injuries that they may have. While this was happening all Miko could do was stare at the picture that her parents left behind, she still couldn't believe that they would just leave her like that, their only child. Then a man came in to speak to Jack; but he spoke in Japanese so he couldn't understand him. "I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese" Jack said. "He says that there are people outside that want to talk to us" Miko translated. "We're not going public with this. We're civilians not celebrities" Jack stated. The man walked over and turned on the tv to show them what was going on outside. There was a news report with strange words going across the screen, Miko told them that the words ment The Fantastic Four. Even though Jack didn't want to go out there, he knew that they couldn't hide from the people and their questions forever. So they all put it to a vote and decided to go talk to those people.

When they approached the reporters, the same man from the tent asked them all a question. Everyone looked to Miko to interpret what he just said. "He wants to know which one of us is the leader" Miko said. "Well Raf's the smartest, so maybe it should be him" Jack said. The man just chuckled and shook his head. "He says he doesn't believe you" Miko murmured. "Yeah, I got that part" Jack responded. Just then Miko gave Jack a gentle nudge that caused him to take a step forward. After a moment of hesitation, Jack accepted his new role as leader, and prepared to answer any questions. The man said one last thing that Miko translated. "He said your up" she murmured. Jack stepped up to the cameras and said "Uh, during our trip to outer space, we were exposed to what was yet to be identified as radioactive energy." After that a hundred more questions were asked, some ranging from how their powers work, and others to why Miko looks the way she does. "We do not know much more than you do at this point. And to answer your other questions, Miko Nakadai is a great person, and she doesn't deserve any of the bad things that have happened to her so far, and I'm proud to call her my friend. Look, we went up into space to explore the stars, to go on the journey of a lifetime. Well now this is our new journey to take, and our lives on the line. Thank you, no more questions." When he was finished, Miko felt truly touched by all that he said. "Alright guys, let's go home" Jack murmured. He reached into his pocket to get his phone, and diled the number for the base. "Ratchet, we found her; can you give us a bridge?" As soon as he hung up the phone, a spacebridge appeared to take them back to base. Everyone there was blown away by what they saw. They saw them step into a blue and green portal and disappear without a trace.

 **Sorry if I've been out of the game for a little bit. But this chapter took a while, and it was a pain in the butt to type. And I know that this story might get confusing; but if someone else thinks that they can do a better Transformers Prime & Fantastic Four crossover, then I say more power to them. Because again; I'm new to fanfiction, and I'm still not quite sure what I'm doing. I just liked the idea l had for this story, and I really wanted to try it. Anyway I don't own Transformers Prime or Fantastic Four, just the idea to cross them over. Also for those of you not native to Japan, don't worry I've done the research, and it turns out that the Rainbow bridge is actually a real thing. And remember STAY AWESOME!**


	2. Chapter 2: Choices and consequences

**AN: I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but, I don't own the picture I used for this story; I just really wanted to use it, so I said whatever I had to that would let me upload it. The image belongs to whoever made the 2005 Fantastic 4 movie, and I don't even know how you would begin to ask for permission to use something like that. But I take responsibility for my actions, and if the people who run the site want me to take it down, then I will; because I have no money to give them should they try to sue. Oh, and if you guys like this story so far, then please send a review; because this story lives off of reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Choices and consequences

 **Army base, hanger E**

When Jack and the others got back to base, Fowler informed them on what was happening since they left for Japan. Apparently the news report that they were a part of, was going world wide; not only that, but the pictures and videos that people took with their phones, were uploaded to the internet and went viral. So now any chance of keeping this under wraps, along with any hope of them staying out of the spotlight, just went down the drain. Then Agent Fowler told them that it would probably be a good idea for them to remain on the base and lay low for a while, just until they manage to find a cure for what they have.

But after hearing that, Jack refused almost instantly. He said that while he agreed that finding a cure should be their top priority, that they also shouldn't let something like this stop them from living their lives. He knew that spring break was going to be done soon, and that would mean that they would have to go back to school, and his mom would also have to return to work. June and Fowler argued to Jack, that maybe this whole situation took precedence over their social lives. But then Jack stated that he only had one year left of high school, and that none of them should put their lives on hold so that people at an army base could preform tests on them. He said that they couldn't hide from the rest of the world while they tried to solve this problem, and they shouldn't have to either; especially since what they had wasn't something that couldn't be fixed.

And everyone present could just tell that Jack honestly believed every word that he was saying. He was always the bravest and most hopeful out of all of them; probably because he knew that no matter what obstacles they faced in the past, they always found a way to overcome it, together. So then everyone talked, and then they came up with a compromise. They would stay at Unit E and let them run their tests for the remainder of spring break, and then they would let them return to their normal lives while they tried to figure out what to do next.

After the plan was made, the Autobots decided that they would stay to help their friends find a cure. Raf was also allowed to help them find a cure; not only because he was the smartest person they knew, but he was also the most eager to help Miko and the rest of his friends. So no matter what happens, they would figure it out as a team. And So the rest of spring break just sort of flew by; and they were even allowed to go home to their families, or in Miko's case, host family, the day before school started.

And some of the Autobots even returned to their roles as the kids guardians, just to keep an eye on them and to help them transition through this tough time. And while Jack was riding home on Arcee, he knew that as long as they were in need of help, that the Autobots would never abandon them; and he was glad to know that they had such good friends. But as he pulled into his driveway, he couldn't help but feel that with their guardians back, that it was just like old times; which made him happy to think about.

* * *

 **Darby residents, the next morning**

Jack got up and dressed for school, but as he did, he couldn't help but wonder how Raf and Miko were doing. Unlike Jack's mom, the people that Raf and Miko live with, didn't know about the Autobots. And with their story going live, all over the internet; Jack thought that their families, or host family, would be pretty mad at these new chain of events. Their parents knew nothing about the Autobots, and it wasn't as if they could tell them that they were going to another planet for spring break; because then they never would have let them go. So they lied to their families and told them that they were going on a family trip with Jack and June.

When Jack got down stairs, he saw his mom getting ready for work. "Hey mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure honey, what's on your mind?" Jack snapped his fingers to make a little flame appear, before he snapped them again to make it disappear. "It seems as though I'm getting the hang of this. And I was just wondering if you've thought any more about how things might be going with Raf and Miko." "Yeah, I have actually" she said. "I mean you, me and Raf still look the same; but I can't even imagine what Miko must be going through right now. Who knows what her host parents would've done when she came home looking the way that she does now, especially after she explained everything to them" Jack said. "I know what you mean, Jack; but you have to remember that Miko's really going to need you, now more than ever. She's going to need both you and Raf, as her friends."

"I know she will, and I also know that going back to school is going to be really hard. Because we're different now, and a lot of people are going to have questions. And I can only guess how things are going to go for you when you go back to the hospital" Jack said. "You let me worry about that. And as for school, all you and your friends have to do, is just be there for each other; I love you" she said before she kissed his forehead and left. Then Arcee gave Jack a ride to school, where he met up with Raf and Miko. And even though Jasper was a small town, it was still virtually impossible to stay under the radar after what happened. The school was swarmed with reporters and photographers who were taking pictures, and even interviewing a few of the students and faculty.

And when Jack made his way up the stairs of the school with his friends, he saw that Sierra was one of the people getting interviewed. "So do you know any of the students that went into space?" a reporter asked Sierra as a camera was filming her and a microphone was shoved into her face. "Oh absolutely, actually, me and Jack Darby are boyfriend and girlfriend" she said to the reporter. And when she saw Jack walking up the stairs, she grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of the camera. "Go on, Jack; why don't you tell everyone, as my boyfriend, how long we've been dating, and maybe even how you asked me out" she said. "What?" Jack said before he pulled Sierra inside the school, so they could talk away from the reporters. "Ok Sierra, what's going on; because last I checked, you broke up with me, remember?" Jack reminded her.

"Well that was a while ago, and I was thinking that maybe we could give us another shot" she said. "No, I'm willing to bet that you thought that you could benefit from this. Maybe you figured that if you told everybody that we were dating, it would go on the air and instantly spike your popularity. But that's not going to happen; I'm not going to be your stepping stone to fame" he said right before he started to walk away. The first couple hours of school went off without a hitch, except for Miko breaking almost every chair that she sat down in. But soon it was lunch time, and the three friends all sat down at the same table to eat together. Although they were the only ones sitting at that table, everyone else just avoided them like the plague. They all sat at their respective tables and stared, mostly at Miko.

"Hey guys, check this out" Jack said as he held out his hand and started a small fire in the center of his palm. "At least I've sort of got it under control, now. What about you guys?" he asked as he extinguished the fire. "Well, I have been practicing, a little; and I think I've figured out how to make it happen. But I haven't mastered it yet" Raf said as he stretched one of his fingers, and then returned it to normal. Then they both turned to Miko, which she took as a sign that they were curious to know if she gained any control over her new abilities. "Nope, nothing's changed for me. I'm still a big orange rock, and I still freak people out" she said before she tried and failed to pick up the fork on her tray. But no matter how many times she tried, she just couldn't get her big stone fingers to grip it.

Jack helped Miko pick up her fork before he said "So, how did the people at home take it when you both showed them that you were...different" Jack struggled to find the right word for their respective conditions. "Well my siblings thought that my stretching was kinda cool, in a weird way; but my parents were really mad that I lied to them about where I was going, and at the fact that their son is now a human rubber band. They almost grounded me, but I guess they forgot about it in the heat of the moment." "My host parents were pretty shocked when I came through the front door, looking the way that I did. But when I told them everything that happened, and about how my parents left me; they just hugged me and told me that I could stay there as long as I want. Personally I think that they just feel sorry for me; but at least they didn't run away or kick me out, which already makes them better than my real parents."

"Miko, I can't say it enough; I am so sorry about your parents. But you have to remember that you're not alone in this; your host parents were generous enough to let you stay with them. And if worst comes to pass, then you'll have Raf, and my mom, and...me. We're all in this together" Jack said as he rested his hand on one of Miko's, while Raf did the same thing. "Thanks guys, it's nice to know that I'm not going through this all alone" she said. "Amen to that" Jack responded in a humorous way.

* * *

After school, the three friends decided to meet up at Jack's house. Miko asked Jack how him and his mom were dealing with things. And Jack told her it was kinda like the time she first found out about the Autobots; so they weren't strangers to the craziness of life, but the one bit of comfort that they had was to know that it happened to both of them, and that they didn't have to go through it on their own. This was just another thing that they would deal with as a family. And not long after their little chat, June returned home from the hospital. Jack asked her how her first day back at work went. She said about normal, unless you count all the people who either looked at her funny, or asked her a bunch of questions. Apparently all of those people saw the news, or they discovered what happened through the internet. Everyone at the house talked for a bit, but then Agent Fowler stopped by and told them to come with him. He said he had something important to show them.

So they all went with him, June rode with Fowler, and the kids rode with their guardians. They drove down the desert road, until they eventually came to a mountain, similar to the one that the Autobots used as their first base. When they drove up to it, a secret entrance opened up, and they went through it. As they were exiting the tunnel, Fowler looked at a surprised June and said "What, you thought that the government had only one secret base in Nevada?" When the vehicles came to a stop, everyone got out/off of their respective rides. Then the Autobots transformed, and everyone present took a good look around.

They were all amazed at how much it looked like the old base. "Ok, why do we need a new secret base?" Jack murmured. "Well maybe because they're awesome, so why not? Miko replied. "Actually I thought that you guys would like the privacy; now you can run tests on yourselves without the people from the government bothering you. But we'll still be checking in from time to time. Oh, and this base has everything the old one did, and more; so you can get started whenever you like" Agent Fowler stated. "I don't know what to say, Fowler" Jack said. "Don't say anything, it's the least I could do. I hope you all can get this figured out, I really do" Fowler said before he left. Not long after he was gone, the others started to familiarize themselves with their new base.

And once they got used to their new surroundings, they thought that they might as well get to work in trying to understand what happened to them. So everyone paired off into groups so they could run multiple tests at once. Raf and June were helping Miko, while Ratchet and Arcee tended to Jack. Raf and June used an X-Ray machine that they found in the base to examine exactly how much of Miko was covered in rock. "If we're going to identify the source of the mutation, we need isolate your irradiated DNA; so we can activate positional genomes, and determine the extent of the damage" June instructed. Then Miko looked at Raf in a state of wonder and confusion. "We have to do a physical in order to see what got zapped" Raf said as he translated June's words. "Oh, well why didn't you just say that?" Miko asked. "Wait, I thought that the tests we ran when we got back from Cybertron, said that we didn't have any radiation in our blood?" Raf inquired.

"That was almost a week ago, Raf. And a week ago, my son wasn't catching on fire, and you couldn't stretch like you were made of elastic. Look, the way I see it, we were all hit by those cosmic rays; so maybe we should at least check for any new signs of radiation in our systems" she stated. "Alright, fair enough" Raf murmured as they fired up the X-Ray. When they used the machine, they saw that her organs were covered in rock, even her still beating heart was completely encased in rock. "Her internal organs are completely solid" June said. "Well how bad is it, and please be honest" Miko said. "Well I think that it looks worst than it actually is; the important thing is that you don't feel any pain or discomfort, despite what's happened to you" June responded.

Then after they were done with the X-Ray, they moved on to the reflex test. They started tapping Miko's knee with a small hammer, but unfortunately she couldn't feel any of it. So Raf brought out a bigger hammer and whacked her knee with it; however, this caused her to kick a piece of furniture against the wall and break it.

And on the other side of the room with Jack, Ratchet and Arcee set up a chamber for him to test out his fire powers. Since Jack remembered what happened the last time he lit on fire, he first took off all his clothes before he stepped into the chamber and bust into flames, while Ratchet and Arcee monitored his condition from the outside. "He's heating up from his core" Ratchet said as he analysed the data. "But all of his vitals are completely normal" Arcee added. And as time progressed, Jack's flames only grew hotter in terms of intensity. "It's hotter than I anticipated. Ok Jack, that's enough" Ratchet ordered. "Are you sure; because I know I can go hotter." "Jack, just extinguish yourself, already" Arcee told him. "Ok, fine" he said before he relaxed, causing all of the fire to go away. "So why did you guys tell me to stop? Because I was just starting to see how far I can go" Jack said.

"Jack, you were almost at four thousand Kelvin; any hotter than that and you're approaching supernova" Arcee informed him. "Ok, well that sounds interesting" Jack mentioned. "Yeah interesting and dangerous; that's the temperature of a star, or more accurately, a sun" Arcee exclaimed. "And not only could you kill yourself if you ever managed to go that hot; but you could set fire to Earth's atmosphere and destroy all life as we know it" Ratchet explained in further detail. "Got it, supernova, bad" Jack said as he gave two thumbs up before he left the chamber to collect his clothes. After Jack got dressed, he lit his hand on fire, just for a second; only to find out that his sleeve had been burned and singed because of that action. Since Jack and Raf were both making good progress with their abilities, the last one to be tested for the day, was June. She had monitors hooked up to her skin, while Raf kept track of her vitals. "It's not invisibility per say; you should be able to bend light around other objects, or even people. If you could control your emotional state better" Raf said. "Excuse me?" June asked while being a little upset at that comment. "I saying that if these powers are psychological, then it wouldn't hurt to have more dominion over your emotions. Can you remember your exact emotions on the bridge in Japan?" Raf asked her. "Anger, rage, frustration" she said with a frown. "Ok; well is there any way to duplicate that, like with a repressed memory, or-" Raf stopped as he realized that he was probably making her upset. "I'm sure I can think of something" she said with a forced smile.

It had now been an hour since the testing began, and June was the last one to complete her examination. "So how's that coming?" Raf asked as he looked back and noticed that June was now totally invisible. But then a force field erupted out of her body and knocked Raf down to the ground. "Oh Raf, I'm sorry. I guess I was just focusing on a little too much rage" she said as she helped him up. "It's okay, technically I did ask for it. But that's what these tests are for; to find out what we can do with these new abilities." "Hey guys, I think we have a serious problem" Jack said as he referred to his now burnt clothing. However, Raf and Ratchet were pretty sure that they could come up with a solution for that problem. But right after that awkward exchange, Raf's phone rang; and the caller ID said that it was his parents who were trying to call him. Probably because school ended an hour ago, and he still wasn't home yet. And when he answered the phone, he knew that he couldn't tell them where he was, even if they did ask. So when he told them that he was with his friends, they were a little relieved to hear that; but when he told them that he was with June, they just got all mad, all of the sudden.

"Uh Mrs. Darby, they want to talk to you" Raf said as he handed her the phone. Then the rest of the kids gathered around to find out what could be so important for them to want to talk to June. "Yes Mr and Mrs. Esquivel, I'm a parent myself, so I can understand how you must be upset. But I want to assure you that I mean your son no harm. Uh huh, well I'm sorry you feel that way. I will have Raf home as soon as possible" she said before she hung up the phone and gave it back to Raf. "Well the good news is that they're not mad at you, Raf. They're just worried about you, and they want you to come home. As a matter of fact, I think it's time that everybody went home" she said. And immediately after that, they all got in/on their now transformed guardians, and went home; with June riding on the back of Arcee with Jack.

* * *

Then when Arcee dropped Jack and June off in their driveway, Jack finally got up the nerve to ask his mom a question. "So mom, what else did Raf's parents talk to you about?" "Nothing that concerns you, Jack" she said with a sad look on her face. "Actually, it does; you're my mom, and for as long as I've known you, all you have ever done was to love and protect me. And now it's my turn to protect you; so if someone has a problem with you, then they have a problem with me. And there's nowhere I'd rather be standing than right by your side, all the way. So don't turn away from me, please." "Raf's parents are suing me, alright. They told me to stay away from their son, and that they would be pressing charges for child endangerment" she regrettably told Jack.

"But that's ridicules; anyone who knows you knows that you're the greatest mother in the world, and that you'd never willfully endanger a child." "He's right, June; you couldn't of known what would happen, and nobody would have thought to blame you for something like that" Arcee said. "But regardless, I still lied to them about where I was taking their son; I knew I couldn't tell them the truth, so I told them that it was a family trip. They trusted me to keep their son safe, and I violated that trust by bathing him in cosmic radiation, and bringing him home all...stretchy. Choices have consequences, Jack; when I chose to lie to them, that was my choice, and now this is the consequence of that choice. And I kinda understand where their coming from; if someone had hurt you, then I would want justice. So maybe I deserve to be sued, and maybe I deserve to go to jail for what I did."

"You know what, no you don't; and it might have been Miko's idea to go into outer space, but we all missed the Autobots. And we probably would have gone regardless of whether or not you came with us. Plus, weren't you the one who told me how that storm was a freak of nature, and that no one could have possibly seen it coming. You know, maybe I could talk to Raf's parents; or failing that, at least we still have Fowler to fall back on" Jack said. "No, Jack; I appreciate that, but I can't ask you to fight my battles for me" June replied. "You didn't ask for my help, I volunteered it. And if past experiences has taught us anything, it's that no one goes after my mom and gets away with it. We're a family, mom, and that means we do things together; everything's going to be alright, mom, I promise." "Wow, that was a nice speech; you're a good son, Jack" June said. "Thanks, and you're a great mom" he said before they embraced in a hug.

* * *

The next morning, Jack was getting breakfast before he left for school. He was about to defrost a bagel in the microwave, when he suddenly got an idea. He held the bagel in his hand and warmed up his palm, until all the frost eventually melted off of it. Then after he thawed the bagel, he also used his powers to toast it. Jack was amazed by what he could do with his new abilities; and as he made breakfast for him and his mom, he began to think about other ways that he could use his fire. And when June walked into the kitchen, she smelled something cooking, something delicious. "Oh hey, mom; I'm making bacon for breakfast, do you want some?" "Sure, I'd love some" she said. "Hey, watch this" he said as he used his powers to cook the bacon in his hand, before he put it on a plate and handed it to her. "So I see you've been practicing" June stated.

"Yeah, I've been trying to get better control of it; and bit by bit, I've been slowly getting used to it. And in the end, isn't that what's most important. Getting a handle on these powers, so that we don't unintentionally hurt someone." "I couldn't of said it better myself" June said as she took a bite of her bacon. "Ow, hot, hot" she said as she spat out the bacon. "Huh, it's hot, I didn't even notice" Jack said before he took a bite of his piece of bacon. "I guess my powers protect me from extreme temperatures" he said offhandedly. "Oh, and check out what else I've been practicing" Jack said as he took a step back and took off his socks and shoes. Then Jack started a fire underneath his feet, that propelled him slightly in the air, like a pair of thrusters. "Are you flying?" June asked. "Yeah I think so, whoa" Jack muttered that last part as he lost his balance and fell back onto the floor.

"Yeah, you might want to work on that last part. Now clean those scorch marks off of the floor, finish your breakfast, and then get to school, I love you" June said before she left. Jack cleaned the scorch marks, put his socks and shoes back on, and finished his breakfast; but before he could leave, he noticed that the bottom of his pant legs were all burnt. "I really gotta fix this whole burning my clothes when I flame on thing" he said before he departed from his house.

* * *

After school got out, Jack and the others started to talk about everything that's happened over the last twenty four hours, and about what they should do next. "I can't believe that my parents are suing your mom" said Raf. "Me either, I mean she's one of the nicest people I've ever met, a little uptight at times, but nice" said Miko. "You know, maybe I can try and talk them out of this" Raf said. "And I would really appreciate that, Raf; but right now I'd just like to know if you've got a plan to cure us" Jack replied.

"Actually I just might" Raf said as he pulled out a device and some diagrams from his backpack. The device Raf had, was small, about the size of a fidget spinner. And when Raf activated it, a small cosmic cloud appeared in the center of it. "These are artificial cosmic rays, created by a small generator. Ratchet made this so that I could show you what we'll be dealing with. Just don't touch, they may be artificial cosmic rays; but the effects are no less real" Raf said as he powered down the generator. He then moved on to the diagrams. The drawings showcased a much larger generator, and a chamber big enough for someone like Miko to step inside.

"Me and Ratchet are going to build a machine, to recreate the storm; the cosmic rays will travel from this generator, into this chamber" Raf said as he explained the diagram. "If we can reverse the wave signal-" "It will return us back to normal" Jack said while finishing Raf's explanation. "Alright, well I think that we should go get my mom, and maybe Fowler; and then go to the base to tell them the game plan." "Jack, you know that my parents don't want me anywhere near your mom; and I really don't want to make things worst for her." "Raf, my mom is not going to hurt you; and she knows more about medicine and the human body, than any of us. We're gonna need her help; plus, if we're going to get cured, then odds are that she's going to have to be with us, so she can get cured too. Now if you feel that bad about your parents, then just don't tell them; I know it probably feels wrong for you to lie to them. But if there's one thing that I've learned from helping the Autobots, it's that sometimes you have to do the wrong thing to do the right thing."

When Jack was done explaining things, Raf agreed that he may have a point. So it was decided that they would all meet up at base, and go through the plan for everyone who wasn't present to hear it. But as they were leaving, they ran into Vince, outside. He was resting against his car, and then he said "Well if it isn't Darby and his freak show." "Uh, not now, Vince" Jack said before Vince got up and grabbed Raf by the shirt. "Come on squirt, why don't you stretch for us" Vince bullied. Then Miko grabbed Vince's shoulder and applied pressure to it; before Jack lit a fire in the center of his hand. "I said back off, Vince" Jack said before he extinguished the fire. Then when Miko let him go, Vince took a step back and said "I always knew you were a freak, Darby. And now the whole world knows it too." "Come guys, let's go" Jack said as he and his friends took their leave.

When they were gone, Vince noticed a small object on the ground; it had been the same generator that Raf had used as a demonstration for his friends. He picked it up and said "That nerd must have dropped his toy, oh well." When he went back to his car, he pushed a button on the machine, and the storm appeared in the center of it. And Vince, being the not too bright guy that he was, decided to touch it. But when his hand made contact with the storm, he received a painful shock that made him drop the device and lean against his car. "Stupid piece of junk" he said as he smashed it with his foot; then he got in his car and prepared to drive away. But little did he know that the damage had already been done; his cells were exposed to cosmic radiation, and they were beginning to change. He started his car and tried to drive away, but for some reason it just wouldn't move; so he got out to see why. And then he saw that his tires were melted to the ground. And he remembered that Jack walked past his car to leave; so he could have easily done this. "DAMN YOU, DARBY!"

* * *

 **AN: That was a** **lesson I** **learned in real life; someone once taught me that sometimes you have to do the wrong thing to do the right thing. A bit contradictory, I know, but the man who taught it to me was right. For example, Jack didn't tell his mom that he was helping the Autobots for the longest time, because he was trying to save the world. Doing something wrong for the right reason, doesn't always make you a bad person; it just makes you the only one who's brave enough to do it. Happy holidays and a happy new year. STAY AWESOME!**


End file.
